Properly positioning audio equipment such as a microphone is a constant challenge in order to maximize the performance of sound reproduction. Depending on the intended use of a microphone, different mounting equipment may be needed. For example, there are different mounting considerations and requirements for mounting a microphone that is being used to amplify sound emanating from a drum than exist when using a microphone to amplify sound that is originating at a distance from the microphone. Regardless of what kind of microphone is being used and what instrument or device is being amplified through the microphone, it is always important to have the microphone oriented relative to and spaced apart from the instrument in appropriate manners.
Given the great variety of mounting situations, there are many types and designs of microphone mounts on the market today. Many of these mounts allow for adjustable positioning of the microphone on the mounting device. However, there is a continuing need for mounting apparatus for a microphone or other audio equipment that is adaptable to a variety of different mounting needs and which provides for a broad range of control over microphone positioning.
The invention described herein and illustrated in the drawings is defined by a mounting apparatus that allows for significant freedom and ease of movement for an electronics device such as a microphone on a surface such as a ceiling or wall so that the microphone may be properly positioned in order to maximize performance.
The mounting apparatus has a main housing member that mounts to an opening formed in a surface. The main housing has a central “socket” into which a microphone that has an integral “ball” formed as part of the microphone is received. A slotted cap threads onto the housing and the slots in combination with an O-ring provide a compressive and spring-like force that allows the microphone to be articulated and positioned accurately.